


Banana Split

by alllywinchester



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllywinchester/pseuds/alllywinchester
Summary: Who would've thought that a banana split and L's mistaken observations would lead to the two of them finally realizing that they can't get enough of each other?
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Banana Split

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. If I did, I probably wouldn't be sitting here, writing silly fanfitions about them.  
> Second, my first language isn't English, so if you find any mistakes that occur more often, feel free to tell me so I can correct them. Also if you just have some general writing tips.  
> Other than that I hope you enjoy the story.  
> Don't like it? Don't read it, it's as simple as that.  
> Also I just realised that my summary sounds like L and the banana split have feelings for each other but I'm still gonna keep it that way for the giggles.  
> Thanks for checkin' in and have fun guys!

Light thought that L's consequence was ridiculous. Literally tying him to his wrist was something he never expected the detective to actually consider. Even though he had to admit that if you thought about it, it wasn't one of the weirdest things he's ever done.

At the moment, he sat next to him in front of those huge computer screens, trying to make sense into a new string of murders. The detective, on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered about the case at all and was instead enjoying a banana split. 

Hearing the noises of L eating and remembering all of the sweets and food he's already had today, Light started to feel sick. He just couldn't understand how everything could fit into this lean man and especially how he managed to stay lean like that and not become chubby at all. Not that Light was jealous or anything, he was pretty well built himself, he was just wondering where all the calories went.

Still, the constant eating started to irritate him, actually a lot of L's habits kind of did. The way he always stared at him with those huge, owllike eyes when he tried to figure something out about him, how he always felt the need to pull him around with the chain that linked the two men together, just so Light was remembered of how he was the one with limits, not L.  
How he always stayed up all night long with his laptop screen on full brightness, causing the whole room to be illuminated so that it took Light hours to finally fall asleep and how L didn't even hesitate to keep watching him then, which was kind of a creep move.

But what bothered him the most was how, even though the detective really got on his nerves every now and then, he still kind of felt good in his presence, good under his watchful eyes and even good when L was bossing him around. He was annoying the crap out of himself, which was way worse than anything L could ever do to him.

"Are you going to stop eating anytime soon, so we can go to bed?", Light asked eventually, as only a few banana slices and some whipped cream was left on L's plate. In the meantime the Task Force has already headed home and Watari went back to... where ever it was he always disappeared to, so the detective and the student were the only ones left in their headquarter.

"What's the matter, Light-kun? You sound annoyed," L asked innocently, licking whipped cream off of the silver spoon with his pink tongue. Light catched himself staring at it a moment too long, but then quickly pulled himself together. L had a quite observing nature and would notice a small gesture like this, if he wasn't careful.

"I'm just really tired, I want to go to sleep. We've been sitting here for hours and while you are enjoying your sweets, I'm doing all the work. Let me guess, you are testing me again, is that it?" Light rattled down while L just sat there, chewing on his banana.

"Light-kun..." He put the spoon down on the plate, then looked back up at his coworker and main suspect. "I've already told you a while ago. You don't have to be jealous of my food. I can see that you want something from my banana, so please, just take it." Lights cheeks lit up as L held out the plate in front of him. It wasn't the gesture which made him react that way, it was more L's choice of words which was... rather ambiguous.

"Ryuzaki, I don't want your... y-your banana, why would you-"

"Light-kun, you're making me seem like a rude person, so here. I'm begging you, please take this as an apology." L took the spoon and balanced a slice of banana towards Lights mouth. The younger one blushed even more, while trying to avoid the silverware in the detectives hand.

"N-No, Ruyzaki! I don't want your mpghh-"

Before he could finish his sentence, L had forcefully pushed the spoon into his direction and through his lips. The sweet flavor filled Lights mouth. He quickly started chewing, trying to get rid of it as soon as possible. L watched him closely, wanting to know what he thought of the sweet dessert.

"It's delicious, isn't it, Light-kun?", he asked after Light had finally managed to swallow the sticky stuff.

"It's sweet," He just said though, trying to let his voice sound plain. But on the inside, one specific fact didn't stop spinning through his mind. Just a few seconds ago, L had licked this spoon clean. He felt childish to think that and scowled at himself.

"Well, it's a banana with ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate sauce, what did you expect?", L explained the obvious, which made Light roll his eyes. The detective suddenly glanced at something on Lights lips. When Light noticed his gaze, his cheeks started glowing again. "I'm sorry, I must have spilled something on Light-kun's face."

Light watched in horror, as L put his thumb on his lip as he always did when he was thinking, but this time he licked it with his tongue, _this damn tongue_ , he thought, and then reached out for Light. The boy could feel the wetness of L's spit as he wiped it over the skin only inches away from his lips. And if that wasn't enough embarassment for one night, L then looked at it judgingly, before sticking his finger back into his own mouth.

Light felt like his whole body lit on fire as the detectives tongue swirled over his lips to take in even the last tiny bits. When he looked back up again, he tilted his head.

"Light-kun? Aren't you feeling well? You look startled and kind of... overwhelmed if I assume correctly?" His dark eyes took in every detail of Lights face as he always did.

 _But what was that_?, he began to wonder. _What was it that caused Light to react like this? Is he trying to cover something up and intentionally doing this to distract me? No, even if he wanted to, he couldn't exactly force his body to do this. But what is it, then? What is he hiding from me?_

Without noticing, L had moved closer to Light. The boy leaned as far away from him as he could, but L's usual bizarre sitting position allowed him to have more control over his balance as he leaned forward. He put his hands on the armrests of Lights chair and studied his face.

Light could only watch in shock as L came closer and closer. His wholy body froze up, there was nothing he could do about it, not even talk. In the back of his mind he could hear a deep, rough laughter that seemed to make fun of him but neither die he know where it came from, nor where he's heard it before.

"Light-kun is behaving weird tonight," L observed. Light could smell his sweet breath since they were so close, which only seemed to motivate his body more. He tried, really really tried, to keep himself under control, but as much as he wanted to stay cool in this situation and just shrug everything off, his body got the better of him. It felt like it had taken over without asking and was now in charge of controlling his actions.

"I-I am behaving weird?", he stuttered. Even in his condition he realized how pathetic it sounded. "Says the one who's hovering over me like a pervert." _Hah, nailed it_.

"What?" Ryuzaki tilted his head again, but didn't move an inch. "Me? A pervert?" Light gulped and nodded his head, trying to look serious. But all L could see was him still trying to hide what was actually going on. Then an idea popped up in his head. "Light-kun, just so you know, I think that blush really suits you," He said, all serious. The red on Lights cheeks deepened as he said it. "Is it because you're still angry that I ate almost all of the banana split and you only got a piece of it?", He asked. "Or is it," he slowly leaned closer. "because I just accidentally intruded your personal space?" As soon as the words had left his mouth, Lights reaction confirmed his assumption.  
_Oh_ , the detective thought surprised but suddenly really interested. He would never have guessed to figure something like that out one day. And he wouldn't just let this opportunity slip by without devouring every moment of it.

"Maybe it's because I kind of smeared my spit all over your cheek. That was rude of me, you are right. I shouldn't have done that, just licking my thumb and sticking it in your face like that, I'm really sorry. I'm sure the spot was still wet afterwards, that must've been very uncomfortable for you," He teased Light, now understanding why he had just reacted that way and using it against him.

"R-Ryuzaki," Light choked out. With every moment that passed, he felt like the tension between him and the master detective grew stronger. But not only between the two of them, but also in Light's pants things started to escalate as the older man continued.

"Is it because you had to watch me eating all night long? You know, licking the spoons, putting huge lollipops into my mouth. It must've gotten on your nerve, all the noises, right?"

Only a few inches of air was still in between them, seperating their lips from each other. Light felt as if he couldn't take it anymore. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just grab L and kiss him. What if he didn't mean everthing he just said the way Light understood it and it was only his brilliant stupidity that made him talk like that?  
There's only one way to find out.

"Ruyzaki," he said, suddenly finding the strength in his voice again.

The detective looked at him through his dark eyes. Light was pretty sure that by now, he's already noticed the bulge in Light's pants and knew what was going on inside of him. Since he already suspected him to be Kira, his opinion about him couldn't really get much worse. So why should Light be worried about his reaction anyway?

Whatever, it didn't matter now. If L had observed him enough to know what he was thinking, then he would've already retreated if he didn't want anything to happen, right? So why not just say it and finally get it over with.

"Ryuzaki, I want to fuck you."

 _Shit_.

Seconds passed by, neither one of them saying a word. 4 seconds, 5, 6... Then, all of a sudden Light was tackled by the older man. He practically jumped into his lap, like a feline predator catching it's bate. Light couldn't counterbalance the sudden force thrown at him, causing them to fall over. The chair was pushed out beneath the weight of them both and hit the other, now empty one, which then fell over too. Somehow the plate with the leftover banana split also managed to fall to the floor and crashed into tiny pieces, it's content spilling everywhere.

After Light recovered from the shock of the fast movements and loud sounds, he looked up to see Ryuzaki on top of him. He was sitting on his lap and Light could feel his ass pressing into his crotch. Even though L had an innocent look on his face, he knew that he was doing it on purpose. His hands lay flat on his stomach, keeping him down as he sat there on top of him.

"What?", L asked with this sweet voice of his, which he always used to mock Light. "Didn't you say you want to fuck me?"

"I did," Light said, sitting up and grabbing the man by the wrists.

"Why don't you do it then?"

In one swift movement Light had cradled the detective in his arms and was on his feet, crossing the large room with only a few, long steps. While trying to not drop the protesting L, he basically sprinted up the stairs and down the hall towards their shared room. After closing the door, he took the last steps towards the bed, where he put L down.  
Only for a moment he hovered above him to take his shirt off, then he jumped on top of the man, who was waiting impatiently. He knelt down in between his legs, his weight on his arms that were pressed down into the matress on either side of L's face.

They looked into each other's eyes, as Light slowly lowered down. Their lips connected, the kiss only as light as a feather but still, just for the blink of an eye, it seemed like the world had stopped spinning. It was only until they reopened their eyes, that it took up it's pace again.

"Light Yagami," He stared up at the younger boy. "Fuck me."

He didn't have to say it twice, since Light instantly pressed his lips onto his again. This time though, it wasn't as hesitant and soft as their first kiss was. No, on the contrary. He pushed his tongue roughly through L's lips and they started fighting for dominance inside his mouth. Both men tasted like banana and sugar. Usually Light wouldn't like this taste, he prefered salty snacks like potato chips, but this time it turned Light on, more than he'd like to admit.

He could feel the detective starting to squirm underneath him and was pretty soon informed of the reason why, as something hard rubbed against his thigh. He reached for the hem of L's shirt and pulled it over his head. It landed somewhere on the floor, quickly followed by both of their jeans.

Half naked they now lay on top of each other. Light could feel L's hot skin beneath his own, his nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders as he started touching L's body.  
He's been surprised by how well built the older man actually was. Sure, he didn't have a sixpack or anything, but his stomach was firm and even his chest showed a minimal amount of muscle. Light didn't really care about the details though, for all he cared L could've been hiding another limb under his baggy clothes, because everything that Light saw right now was that the man looked incredibly hot, laying underneath him with blood flushed cheeks and pupils almost as big as his iris. An untrained body wouldn't change this fact.  
L moved his hands from where they were currently caressing L's nipples to the hem of his boxershorts. He took one last glance to the detective to get his consent. L nodded, too breathless to say even a single word.

Light pulled down his boxers and took a second to admire his completely nude body now, sprawled out underneath him in in all it's glory. Then he pulled of his own boxers and positioned him between L's legs again.

"Suck them," he told L, holding up three fingers in front of his mouth. L didn't even hesitate, willingly he opened his mouth and started swirling his _goddamn_ tongue over them, covering them in sweet saliva.

While L was doing his job pretty well, Light decided to reward the detective for it. His fingers still in L's mouth, he moved his head down until he reached the soft skin underneath his belly button. He licked and sucked on it, then he moved even further. When his tongue came in touch with L's dick, latter one moaned loudly and bucked his hips up, wanting to feel more of it. Light pushed them back down though, holding him secure with his one hand while slowly starting to lick up and down his shaft.  
He swirled his tongue over the head, then took him into his mouth. He had his lips softly wrapped around it, moving up and down, just to tease him a little.

L moaned against his fingers, sucking them even harder as Light licked the precum off of the tip. It tasted salty, a contrast to the sweet taste of L's lips.

"Light," L eventually choked out, feeling the tension starting to get worse from his teasing. "Please, I want you inside of me."

Without hesitation, Light grabbed L's thighs and placed them around his waist. He moved a little so they were comfortable, then he leaned back down to kiss L. The moment his tongue entered the detectives mouth, he slipped a wet finger into his hole.

L gasped at the weird sensation, but quickly got used to it. Light moved his finger a little, then added a second one, scissoring them to stretch L, so he wouldn't hurt him later.  
With every move Light made and with every sloppy kiss he gave him, L felt more comfortable with the feeling. When Light added the third and last finger, he didn't even flinch. Light seemed impressed by this, which only made L feel even better, even kind of proud of hinself.

"Tell me if it hurts or if you want me to stop, okay?", Light said then. L nodded and Lights fingers slipped out of him. L winced at the empty feeling, but then felt excitement as the tip of Lights dick teased his entrance. He gave him one last look that gave him permission to enter, then Light pushed forwards.

A rough moan escaped from the depths of Lights throat at the sudden heat and tightness surrounding his dick. L gasped in pain and pleasure at the same time, as the boy entered him.

They both catched their breath, remaining in this position for a few moments until they got used to the feeling, then Light began moving inside of him. He moved his hips in and out, stimulating every single nerve of L's body in the process.  
He reached for Lights neck and crashed their lips together. He didn't know if you could still call what they were doing kissing, since it was just lips on lips, tongue on tongue with teeth clicking and spit dripping all over their chins.

As Light started to accelerate the pace in which he was thrusting into L, he wrapped his hand around the older's dick and started pushing his hand down with every of his thrusts.

"Say my name," he demanded, gripping L's dick tighter. The man let out a groan, caused by the movement that hurt and felt good at the same time, then he looked the other one deep in the eyes.

"Light," he called out, his voice hoarse and low. It sent a shiver down Lights spine.

"Louder," Light demanded. L obeyed.

"Light!"

Light felt that he was close to the edge. Every time the detective repeated his name, he felt himself taking one step towards it, until he couldn take it anymore.

"L, I-I'm gonna... Argh..." He cried out, feeling this hot sensation deep down in his belly.

"Me too," L answered, squinting his eyes shut.

Light went even faster as they both were this close to coming, both with his hips and hand. He lustfully kissed L again, biting his lower lip and swirling his tongue around his, while their moans became louder and louder, until they were both practically screaming. When Light pushed inside of L at just the right angle, the older man came with his lover's name on his lips, spurting white cum all over their stomachs.

"L!", Light called out as he felt himself cum too. He moved back to get out of L before it happened, but was caught by surprise as the detective wrapped his legs around him and kept him in place. The action was too much for him and with one last cry of his name, Light came inside of L.

He collapsed on top of him, barely even managing to pull out. Their bodies were covered in sweat as they lay next to and still kind of above and beneath each other. Slowly their breaths and heartbeats were starting to slow down again, until they were back at a normal speed rate.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long," L said into the silence. Light looked up at his face, that for a change didn't look pale and emotionless but instead it was still red, swollen and hot from what they just did. Light felt pride since he was the reason the detective looked like this. But also thankfulness, because he was the only person who was allowed to see this side of him.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have declined your offer to give me your cake back then," Light joked, making him chuckle.

Light quickly reached over for his nightstand and pulled some tissues out of it. After gently cleaning their sticky bodies up, sticky because of both cum and sweat, he threw them on the floor. L looked up at him with a smile on his face, that Light had never seen before. He knew the excited one, when L just figured something out about Kira, the feigned one when he pretended to be a fan of Misa, hell even the one with which he eyed his food before devouring it.

But this smile, that L gave him right now... It was reserved for him and him only. He knew that for a fact and decided to store it in his heart, forever.

The nex morning as they both walked down the stairs to their working room, after a long thourough shower of course, the Task Force was already there.  
It seemed like they had just arrived though, since they were looking confusedly at the mess the two had left in a hurry yesterday.

"What the hell happened here?", Aizawa asked as L and Light arrived, their wrists tied together by the handcuffs.

"Light-kun was hungry so he ate my banana," L said, his face as serious as always. Matsuda raised an eyebrow in suspicion. As stupid as he might be this man had a sixth sense for stuff like this, and Light had to fight back the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. Of course none of the elder investigators suspected a thing and just shook their heads at the two of them, walking off to do their job.

"Light-kun," L said after they've pulled up their chairs and cleaned the floor from banana split. "What about we eat some Hot Dogs for dinner?" 

Light shot the detective a glance and smirked barely noticeable. Both continued staring at their screen and hitting the keyboard.

"Sure, I'd love to. But only if you've got an extra lot of mustard for me," Light then answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"For you, always."

Neither of them noticed Matsuda, the only person who could read in between the lines and who was blushing furiously while trying to keep back his laughter.  
Mogi now owed him 10 bucks.


End file.
